


Mine to Play With

by Disneymagics



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Dominant Jared, Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild D/s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Submissive Jensen, Unrealistic Use of Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneymagics/pseuds/Disneymagics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to this prompt at spnkink-meme: Jared and Jensen are in a full, trusting relationship. But normal sex is boring for them. So they have a game. They are allowed to drug each other whenever/where-ever they want. The other one doesn't know when it's happening and is entirely helpless to whatever the other is doing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ******Disclaimer:****** None of these people belong to me; they all belong to themselves. None of this is true in any way, shape or form. I made it all up.
> 
>  **Thanks:** Thank you [](http://etoile-etiolee.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://etoile-etiolee.livejournal.com/)**etoile_etiolee** for your fabulous artwork, your boundless enthusiasm and, most of all, your friendship.

Jensen's body is pure poetry in motion. No one else compares to him, no one else can even touch him, and they all know it.

Jared watches from their booth at the club as Jensen sways rhythmically to the heavy beat of the music on the dance floor. His movements are languid and sensual, not quite in sync with the bass beat pouring from the speakers, yet perfect just the same. Jared loves watching his boy, loves the way his hips roll, so erotic, loves the way he keeps his head down, so shy, loves the way he touches his own body, so wanton.

Jensen isn't paying attention to any of the other dancers, completely lost in his own bubble of sound and sensation, but there isn't a single person in the club who isn't aware of Jensen on some level. Some people, men and women alike, are staring at him openly, eyes dark with desire. Others shift away from him almost unconsciously, giving him plenty of room to move undisturbed, as though they can sense how extraordinary he is. He is one of them and yet he is not.

He is untouchable.

Except by Jared.

"God damn it, Jared." Christian swears loudly, eyes narrowed at the dance floor and a deep frown on his face.

Jared just grins and pats the Ziploc baggie of fine powder in his pocket.

"What?" Asks Chad, turning in the bench seat to figure out what has Christian in such a foul mood all of a sudden. He squints through the dim lights of the club until he catches sight of Jensen. "Alrighty then, I see it's show time." Leaning back in the booth, Chad stretches his legs out and crosses them at the ankle, obviously getting ready to enjoy himself.

"That's it, I'm getting him." Christian slams his beer bottle on the table and is on his feet, pushing his way through the crowded club before Jared has a chance to turn back around.

Christian is Jensen's best friend and the guy is ultra protective. He doesn't exactly like the games they play. He doesn't like how vulnerable the drugs make Jensen, how open to suggestion they make him, and he especially doesn't like it when Jared slips them into Jensen's drink in a public setting where anyone can take advantage of him.

It doesn't matter what Christian likes though, this isn't about him. This is about Jensen's need to let go of the rigid control and high standards he holds himself to every day. It's about his faith that Jared will take care of him and won't let anything bad happen to him.

Christian's expression is much softer as he leads a compliant, glassy-eyed Jensen back to the table with a guiding hand against the small of Jensen's back.

"Hey baby, you having fun?" Jared pats his lap and Jensen obediently sits, letting his head fall back to rest on Jared's shoulder, snuggling in all pliant and warm from the exertion of dancing.

Jensen nuzzles Jared's ear, exhales a hot breath. "Yeah."

The moist air sends a wave of heat through him, making Jared's cock twitch. He puts his hands on Jensen's hips, tugs him in tight and grinds his hardening dick into Jensen's ass.

"Jesus Christ." Chad moans, palming himself. "Can I, please Jared? Just this once."

At Chad's words, Jensen ducks his head sweetly and looks up at Jared through lowered lashes. His trust is absolute, his willingness clear. But Jared isn't ready to share. And besides this is something he'd have to resolve with Jensen beforehand. Before the drugs have taken such a strong hold on him.

"Naw, you can watch all you want. Just keep your hands to yourself, Murray." Jared warns.

Releasing Jensen's hips, Jared slips his hands under the hem of Jensen's white button down shirt, lightly strokes Jensen's nicely muscled stomach and trails his fingertips along the sensitive line of skin along Jensen's sides from waistband to inner arm and back down.

Jensen shivers deliciously and reaches both arms over his head in a long, languid stretch, like a contented kitten. His heavy-lidded eyes slip closed and his lips part invitingly as he rolls his head back and forth on Jared's shoulder.

God, he's gorgeous, so responsive when he's overly-stimulated like this.

"You wanna touch yourself, baby? You can if you want to," Jared whispers into Jensen's ear.

Indifferent to anyone who might be watching, Jensen hooks one arm around Jared's neck and brings the other down to slide his hand under the waistband of his own pants. A sound like a purr comes from the back of Jensen's throat. He wriggles a little in Jared's lap, causing Jared's cock to pulse and fill even more.

Chad is staring at the place where Jensen's hand has disappeared into his pants, completely engrossed by the scene playing out in front of him.

Christian on the other hand, seems as tense as a tightly coiled spring. "I'm going for drinks," he says before stalking off toward the bar. Jared knows Christian won't go far, not considering how he's Jensen's self-appointed guard dog during these times when Jared insists on playing with him in public.

Jensen trusts Jared implicitly. Christian? Not so much. Not where Jensen is concerned. He knows better than to interfere with the game though. Only sticks around to make sure no one else interferes either.

Jared could be insulted by Christian's attitude but the man makes a good point. The drugs put Jensen into a highly suggestible state and strip him of every inhibition, turning him into easy prey. Jared would kill anyone who even hinted at hurting his beautiful boyfriend, but Jensen needs all the protection he can get. So, if Christian wants to play bodyguard? Let him.

Arching his back on a breathy moan, Jensen thrusts up into his own hand, turns his head and sucks Jared's earlobe into his warm, wet mouth. And yeah, that gets Jared hot. Jensen knows just where and how to touch him. It feels so good Jared gasps and digs his blunt fingernails into the dip of Jensen's waist just above his hipbones.

With a parting nip, Jensen releases his earlobe and swipes his tongue along Jared's jaw line. The hand Jensen has in his pants begins to move and Jared knows Jensen is stroking and pleasuring himself. His hips buck up and every time they come down, Jared grinds into his sweet, shy boyfriend's ass.

Chad isn't the only one watching. They have quite an audience. This isn't generally that kind of club and it's unusual to see such a blatant display in a booth right in plain sight. Jared loves it. It's intoxicating.

Christian comes back with four beers. He takes one look at Jensen writhing in Jared's lap, sets the bottles on the table and turns around with his arms crossed against his chest, leaning on the table so he can simultaneously block the other club patrons' view as much as possible and stare down anyone who appears to be too interested in the proceedings.

Jared chuckles while tweaking one of Jensen's nipples, urging him on. "That's it. Feels so good. So good, Jensen."

The speed of Jensen's hand increases. He tosses his head back and forth and lets out a deep groan as every muscle in his body tenses and his hips stutter to an erratic halt. He shudders once then goes still.

With delicate kisses to Jensen's face and loving words, Jared slowly brings Jensen around. His boyfriend blinks and looks around in a daze, taking in Chad's leer and Christian's back. Then his gaze drifts to Jared and he gets a timid, little smile on his face.

Jared wraps his hand around Jensen's wrist and pulls his sated boyfriend's hand out of his pants. He brings Jensen's fingers to his mouth and licks each one clean.

He chases the taste of his boyfriend with a long pull from his bottle of beer. He's still rock hard in his pants, but that doesn't bother Jared at all. There's plenty of time to take care of that once he gets Jensen home. The fun's only just getting started.

Jensen is fucking adorable and sometimes Jared doesn't know how he stands his boyfriend's level of sheer adorability without melting into a puddle of goo on the floor. Take now for instance – after his orgasm, Jensen is so blissed out he looks like he's in danger of falling asleep. He's draped over Jared, loose-limbed and pliable, eyes mere slits as he runs the tip of his pink tongue over his full bottom lip.

It's sinful.

He doesn't talk much when he's under the influence of the drugs. Jared doesn't know why that is, but it's one of the sure signs that Jensen is well and truly blitzed. Instead he communicates mostly via sensual touches, sweet looks and breathy, little noises that go straight to Jared's cock.

Christian has given up his guard dog duties and is now sitting in the seat across from them, drinking his beer with an intense expression, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth a straight, hard line. "You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?" His voice sounds like the growl of an angry bear.

Jared can't help the grin that takes over his entire face because, duh.

"Hell yeah, he's pleased with himself. Wouldn't you be?" Chad makes a sweeping motion that encompasses Jensen sprawled in Jared's lap.

Christian barely spares Chad a glance before he continues. "Doesn't he have work tomorrow?"

"We have a late call. He'll be fine by then. I'll take care of him, Christian. It's what I do and I'm good at it." Jared means every word of what he's saying. Jensen is his whole life and Jared would do anything for him.

Tilting his bottle back, Christian takes another long swig then nods his grudging acceptance. "So, is there some reason you decided to pull this shit today? What happened?"

Jared sighs. "We had a tough shoot today. The new director was an asshole and you know Jensen. He's such a perfectionist. Harder on himself than anyone else could ever be. He needed this." He cards his fingers through Jensen's hair and Jensen turns into his touch, blinking up at him, eyes full of trust.

Just thinking about the day's shoot makes Jared's jaw muscles clench. The way the director had blamed the actors for his own inexperience, pushing them to make up for his bad decisions. Jared had been ready to let the jerk hang himself with the mess he'd made of the filming schedule, but not Jensen. Jensen had tried to help him, tried to work around the director's bad calls and fix it.

It's only when Jared sees the worried frown on Jensen's face that he realizes how tense he's become. Jensen can read his moods and body language like no one else, but he isn't able to interpret them properly in his drug haze. Any signs of stress from Jared cause Jensen to get anxious and worried.

Unclenching his jaw and giving his gorgeous boyfriend a reassuring smile, Jared asks, "What do you say, you ready to call it a night, baby?"

Jensen nods, but makes no effort to stand up.

"You need any help getting him home?" Christian asks.

Jared looks at his boyfriend's boneless sprawl. "Maybe some help getting him out to the truck. I've got it from there though."

"I'll help." Chad offers a little too quickly.

"The rule still stands for you, Chad. No touching."

Between them, Jared and Christian get Jensen standing and out to Jared's truck where he curls up on the seat, legs tucked underneath himself and snuggled up to Jared's side. Jared has never been so happy with the bench seats of his pickup before in his life.

His cock is an aching, hard bulge in his pants and he briefly considers asking Jensen to wrap his plush lips around his dick and suck him off. It would feel so good, heavenly, and Jensen would love to do it. But Jared has other plans for Jensen's beautiful mouth when they get home. Luckily, they live close by so he won't have to wait very long.

_****_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ ** ** _

Jensen is laid out on their bed, naked and erotic, like some kind of divine offering, and all Jared wants to do is worship him. His lean, toned body is a masterpiece.

No one has to tell Jared how lucky he is. All he has to do is take one look at his exquisite boyfriend and he wants to fall on his knees and thank the universe at large for letting him have this, for giving him this opportunity. The opportunity to love and take care of Jensen Ackles.

Still fully clothed himself, Jared climbs on the bed and straddles Jensen's narrow hips.

Jensen's eyes widen and darken in anticipation.

Jared can't wait to watch Jensen come undone, to reverently lick every part of his body until he's a trembling, stuttering bundle of nerves, begging for release.

The drugs simplify things. They make Jensen so compliant that he'll do anything Jared asks of him. They also make him horny as Hell. A lethal combination. Jared understands the enormous responsibility he takes on each and every time he uses the drugs on Jensen and the faith Jensen places in him absolutely blows him away.

"I don't feel like getting out the cuffs or the leather straps tonight, but I don't think I'm going to need them, do you?" Jared coos. "Because you're going to let me position you any way I want and if I tell you not to move, you aren't going to move a muscle, are you baby?"

He waits for Jensen to shake his head back and forth while making needy whimpering sounds.

"That right. Good boy. You're such a good boy for me." Jared strokes a hand over Jensen's stomach, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. "So if I want your hands over your head all I have to do is move them like this." He positions Jensen's hands where he wants them. "And they're going to stay right there, just as if I'd handcuffed them in place." To emphasis his words, Jared encircles Jensen's wrists with his long fingers and squeezes in imitation of handcuffs clicking into place.

Jensen moans and his fingers twitch, but he leaves his hands where Jared has placed them on the pillow above his head.

Jared leans in to lick the moan from Jensen's soft lips, swirls his tongue inside Jensen's mouth, humming his desire. Jensen pushes up into the kiss, mouth open, breath coming out in puffs of warm air. Their tongues tangle until Jared sucks Jensen's tongue into his mouth. He tastes like beer and peanuts. It's sloppy and wet and so fucking good.

Breaking the kiss, Jared slides lower, brushing his lips along the throbbing pulse point in Jensen's neck then lower to tease first one dusky-brown nipple and then the other.

Jensen arches his back off the mattress, trying to get more than the feather-light tickle of skin on skin.

"What do you want, baby? You gotta tell me what you want or how am I going to know, huh? Come on, let me hear you." Jared coaxes.

"More Jared. Please, I need more." Jensen gasps.

God, Jared loves it when Jensen begs. If things go the way he plans, there's going to be a lot more begging before the night is through.

Good behavior deserves a reward, so Jared presses down with the flat of his tongue and laves at one nipple until it forms a stiff, little peak, then he scrapes his teeth across it until Jensen starts to whimper. He moves to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment.

Once he's satisfied that Jensen's nipples have received enough attention, Jared looks up to see how Jensen is doing.

Jensen's face is flushed and he's panting softly. The muscles in his biceps are jerking as though he's fighting invisible bonds.

He's fucking magnificent.

The sight of Jensen wanting to move so badly but staying still because Jared asked him to causes a wave of heat to go through him. His balls draw up and Jared thinks he could come from just this alone.

That's not part of the plan though, so Jared takes a deep breath and brings himself under control.

He scoots further down his boy's body, pushing Jensen's legs apart and bending them at the knees so he can lie between them. "These stay here." He tells Jensen, the command quiet but absolute.

Jensen's legs shake and then relax, seeming to sink into the comforter.

With Jensen's groin inches from Jared's face, his scent is overwhelming. Nuzzling closer, Jared breathes deeply. It's musky and familiar and so very, very erotic that it makes his insides tingle.

A spark of possessiveness, white hot and primal, surges within him, making him growl. Jensen belongs to him and the urge to mark his boy up, make sure everyone knows that he's taken, quickly becomes too strong to ignore. Carefully avoiding Jensen's hard erection where it's twitching against his stomach, Jared licks a stripe along the tender skin on the inside of Jensen's thigh until he gets to the sensitive place where thigh and groin meet. Flicking his tongue back and forth over the same spot, he gets it good and wet, then latches on with his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the tasty flesh until a dark purple bruise blooms under his focused attention.

Jensen keens softly and Jared looks up to see him biting his lower lip, eyes closed as though he can block out some of the sensations if he can't see what Jared is doing.

No way is Jared going to let him get away with that. "None of that. Open your eyes, baby. I wanna see those beautiful green eyes of yours."

Instantly, lust-filled eyes open and Jared feels like he could drown in the emotion he sees in them.

Jensen's hips begin to judder so hard the bed shakes. Jared is thrilled he can get his boy so insanely worked up with only a few simple touches of his hand and mouth. His own cock is straining at his zipper, aching to be touched. Climbing off the bed, he makes quick work of the fastenings and pulls it out. The cool air of the room feels amazing on his hot dick. He can't hold back his groan as he strips the dark red flesh and moves to the head of the bed, directly over Jensen's face. "You want a taste, sweetheart?"

He feels better if he asks first even though he knows Jensen is in no condition to make decisions for himself right now.

Jensen smacks his lips with an eager, little noise then opens his mouth.

All Jared can think is 'holy shit' as he takes a firm hold of his cock and feeds it into his amazing boyfriend's hot mouth. Wet heat engulfs him and he has to put one hand on the headboard of the bed to steady himself.

Jensen moans and sucks, swirls his tongue around the head and along the bundle of nerves just under the ridge.

Much too soon, Jared has to pull back. "Such a good boy, Jensen." He croons as he takes a step backwards, letting his cock slide out of his sweet boy's mouth. He strokes his prick once, twice, three times and feels the tingling sensation get stronger, feels his balls draw up, and then he's coming hard, letting his come paint white stripes over Jensen's upturned face.

When he's done, there's come in Jensen's eyelashes and dripping down his cheek. "So pretty. So pretty Jense, you don't even know." Using the pad of his thumb, Jared wipes some off his cheekbone and brings it to Jensen's mouth.

Jensen opens his mouth and Jared eases his thumb past his boyfriend's plush lips, closing his eyes as Jensen's tongue laps every bit of come off.

The breathy and bashful, "Please Jared, please, I need…" brings him back to himself faster than anything else ever could.

"I've got you, baby. I've got you." Wasting no time, Jared tucks his spent length into his pants and climbs back between Jensen's legs.

Pre-come is leaking from the tip of Jensen's cock, dribbling onto his flat belly. Jared takes a second to appreciate the sight then wraps his hands around the hard flesh, leans in, and dips his tongue into the slit. The rich, salty flavor floods his mouth and Jared hums at the hint of bittersweet aftertaste. Fuck, that's good.

A tremor goes through Jensen's frame from head to toe. His hips come off the mattress and a constant stream of entreaties fill the bedroom. "Jared. Jared, please. Please, Jared. Please." The words are mumbled and barely audible as Jensen tosses his head from side to side and Jared doubts his boy even knows what he's begging for.

This seems like the perfect time to ramp things up a bit, put a spotlight on the ultimate goal here, and let Jensen know where all this is heading. "You don't get to come until I tell you. Do you understand?" Jared squeezes the base of Jensen's cock.

As desperate as he is, Jensen wails while his body vibrates with need.

Mission accomplished.

Goal in mind, Jared lowers his head and takes all of Jensen's cock into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, teases the sensitive flesh with his tongue and encourages Jensen to rut as hard as he wants.

Jensen's hips pump rhythmically, fluid grace evident in every thrust.

When he can tell Jensen is about to lose his mind, Jared pulls off. "Now Jensen. Come for me, baby."

With permission granted, Jensen's body spasms, his head slams back into the pillow. Come spurts onto his chest. Mouth open on a silent scream, he convulses through his orgasm and multiple aftershocks. His eyes roll back in his head.

Jared strokes him through it until Jensen stops shaking, arms and legs absolutely lax, eyes closed.

Padding to the bathroom on bare feet, he returns with a washcloth soaked in warm water. Gently, he cleans his boy's face, chest and groin, crooning words of love and devotion the entire time, hopeful of reviving Jensen at least long enough to make sure he's okay.

Jensen never stirs; he's out for the count.

Their bed is king sized so it's not too difficult to roll Jensen over and get the covers out from underneath him. After removing the remainder of his own clothes, Jared snuggles up to his adorable boyfriend, pulls the blankets over them both, and brushes his lips softly against Jensen's temple. "Sweet dreams Jense," he whispers.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

The first to wake in the morning, Jared props his head up on an elbow and contents himself with watching the early sunlight play over the dusting of freckles across the bridge of Jensen's nose.

It almost steals his breath away.

Jensen's eyes flutter open and he immediately seeks out Jared's face. He simply stares silently for a long time, without moving.

Jared wonders what's going through his boyfriend's mind, how much of last night he remembers. Does he remember everyone watching him at the club? Is he upset at the way Jared took control of him once they got home? Is he embarrassed? Angry?

Just as he's beginning to get really nervous, Jensen brings one hand up to cup Jared's cheek. "Thank you." He whispers. "For everything."

Smiling in relief, Jared replies, "Anytime, baby. Anytime.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since Jared has played their special game, two months since that night at the club when he had slipped a little of the powder into Jensen's beer. His sweet boy had been grateful for the freedom that evening had given him, but Jared hasn't felt it necessary to drug his boyfriend since then. After all, they have plenty of fun without the drugs. Jensen is a generous and responsive lover and Jared tries to give as good as he gets.

No, Jared's perfectly happy with Jensen just the way he is, however, if the sidelong glances and flirtatious smiles he's been getting are anything to go by, his boy is ready to play again. It's in the way he rests his chin on his fist and glances up at Jared through his long, beautiful lashes and the way, each time Jared hands him a glass of wine or a bottle of beer with dinner, he swirls it thoughtfully before taking that first swallow.

That's part of the fun, the fact that Jensen never knows when it's coming, when he'll start to feel weightless and floaty, like nothing can hurt him and all of his senses are magnified, especially his sense of touch.

Now that they're in LA during hiatus visiting friends, Jared has a plan to give Jensen exactly what he's been craving.

"Are you gonna bring your guitar tonight?" He asks as Jensen strums a chord then makes a few adjustments to the tuning pegs, strums again, and makes another adjustment before strumming and nodding, satisfied.

Jensen looks up and smiles. "Yeah, Jason said he'd be there and we haven't jammed together in forever. I'm really looking forward to seeing him."

"If the two of you start playing, Chris and Steve won't be able to resist getting in on the action, you know that right? You better be ready for a marathon jam session." Jared teases and Jensen's smile gets wider. Looks like the idea of a marathon jam session doesn't bother him too much.

Tonight they're going to Christian's place for a barbecue. Chris is so stoked about having his best friend around that he's invited all their friends over; Tom, Mike, Jason, Steve, and even Chad. Guys night out. Everyone who's going to be at Chris' tonight knows about the game and they're all aware of the rules.

A game like the one he plays with Jensen has to have rules and rule number one is very important – keep Jensen safe at all cost.

Keeping Jensen safe and happy is Jared's number one priority at all times and never more so than when he's vulnerable and unable to take care of himself. Like he will be tonight.

The baggie of white powder is already stashed discretely in the front pocket of his blue jeans.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

Before they can even knock on the door, Christian throws it wide and pulls Jensen into a one-armed hug. "Jen, good to see you, cowboy."

Thumping his friend on the back enthusiastically, Jensen says, "It's good to be seen and, seriously man, thanks for throwing this shindig. You're the best."

"Ain't no thing and you know it." Christian has a beer in one hand and a huge grin on his face as he waves them both in. "Hey Jared, how you been?"

Jared transfers the case of beer he's carrying into his left hand and extends his right. "Can't complain. Life's good, real good. How about you? LA treatin' you okay?"

"Hell yeah, son." Christian shakes Jared's offered hand. "Why don't you put the beer in the fridge, grab yourselves a coupla cold ones and come on out back. Tom and Mike got here ten minutes ago and they're already fighting over which one gets to man the grill."

They all move toward the kitchen, Jensen carrying his guitar case and Jared carrying the beer.

"Jason still coming?" Jensen asks.

"Yup, he says he wouldn't miss it for the world." Christian puts his hand on the scruff of Jensen's neck and gives him a little shake. "Your friends miss you, ya know?"

The bashful but happy expression on his boyfriend's face makes Jared very glad they were able to make the trip down. Jensen doesn't get to see his friends often enough and, yeah, they're Jared's friends too but it's not really the same for him. Jared makes friends everywhere he goes. It's harder for Jensen, being more shy and introverted. Jensen doesn't make friends easily so the friends he has are precious to him and he holds them very close to his heart.

They feel the same about him.

Next to arrive is Chad, lugging a bag of ice and a bottle of tequila. "So, we can make margaritas, asshole," he all but shouts as soon as he gets through the door, waggling his eyebrows and trying to high five Jared. The high five goes about as well as can be expected considering both Chad's arms are full.

Jared just shakes his head and grabs the bottle of tequila before it can get smashed on the terra cotta tiles covering the entryway of Christian's ranch-style home. Handing Chad a beer, he directs him outside to join the others.

Jensen is already out back, drinking a beer and catching up with Christian. Mike and Tom are still fighting over the huge, stainless steel grill, each one claiming the other will set fire to the steaks if given half a chance. It's probably a good thing there's no lighter fluid involved.

That leaves Jared in charge of answering the door. He doesn't mind. As he stands in the kitchen waiting for the last two to arrive, he has a clear view of his stunning boyfriend through the back screen door.

Jensen has his head tipped back, laughing at something Christian has just said. The long, elegant line of his throat is bared and his eyes are shinning with amusement.

Jared's breath catches in his throat. It's fucking insane how much he loves that man.

Just then, Jensen turns, looking for him as though he wants to share the joke.

With a suggestive wink, Jared licks his lips and Jensen honest-to-God blushes, a flattering pink tinting his high cheek bones. Jared chuckles; his boy is so easy to fluster. An outsider who didn't know any better might think Jared has never flirted with Jensen before in his life, much less all those other naughty things they've done.

Before he can do anything about the blush on his adorable boyfriend's face, Steve comes waltzing in without bothering to knock. He's wearing a gaudy Hawaiian shirt and flip-flops, like the beach bum he always proclaims to be, and he's carrying a foil-covered plate piled high with corn on the cob. It smells fantastic.

Steve is quickly followed by Jason, who is loaded down by two guitar cases, his own and Steve's.

"Aloha, Jared my man," Steve says as he whisks past Jared and out to the back deck with the others.

"Someone's in a hurry to join the party." Jutting his chin toward Steve's quickly departing back, Jared takes one of the guitar cases from Jason and hands the man a beer.

"Seems like." Jason grins and continues in the same direction.

Doorman duties successfully completed, Jared follows his friends outside, snags a deck chair next to Jensen's, and pulls his boyfriend's feet into his lap so he can tickle his delicate insoles, stroke the soft skin of his ankles.

Surprisingly, what with Tom and Mike's antics, the steaks turn out great, seared to perfection on the outside, pink and juicy on the inside. The corn tastes just as good as it smells and the beer is the two things beer should always be, cold and plentiful.

Even the weather is cooperating, sunny and warm, but with enough of a breeze to keep things comfortable. They eat outside on the deck. Everyone is relaxed and enjoying the good company as much, or possibly even more than, the food.

When they're done eating, Jason takes his guitar from its case. Jensen doesn't waste any time getting his out as well and, as predicted, Steve and Christian follow suit.

The four of them goof around, building off each other's riffs, occasionally playing an actual song. At the end of Crazy Love, Jensen's favorite, his boyfriend looks over at him, an unreadable expression on his face, and says, "I sure could go for one of those margaritas right about now."

"As you wish," Jared responds with a very Wesley-like smirk and tilt of his head.

"Are you quoting Princess Bride at me now?" Jensen laughs.

"It seemed appropriate."

Chad fake gags. "Oh Jesus Christ, you two are gonna make me hurl."

Thwacking Chad on the head as he passes by on his way inside to the kitchen, Jared says, "Fine, no margarita for you, Murray."

The banging of the screen door closing behind him muffles Chad's squawk of indignation, but Jared can still hear, "...but it's my tequila, motherfucker," loud and clear.

Jared snickers. There's always one guy in every group of friends who might as well have a huge bullseye painted on his back and that friend will always be Chad in any group of friends that'll have him.

The frozen margaritas are nearly finished blending and Jared is measuring out the precise dosage of white powder for Jensen's glass when the screen door swings open and Chad strolls in, presumably to make sure Jared is making enough margaritas for everyone, including him. He leans against the doorframe, hands stuffed in the pockets of his cargo shorts and watches as Jared pours Jensen's margarita, sprinkles the powder on top, and stirs it all together.

"Let the game begin." Chad whispers.

_****_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ ** ** _

The empty margarita glass sits next to Jensen's deck chair.

Jared is chatting with Tom about filming in Vancouver and how much they both love the city, but he's keeping a close eye on Jensen at the same time. He's curious to see how long it's going to take their friends to figure out what's going on. So far, only Chad knows and that's because he saw Jared putting the drugs into Jensen's glass.

The signs aren't obvious yet.

They soon will be.

Over the span of about fifteen minutes, Jensen's eyes become more and more heavy lidded, his talented fingers strum the guitar more and more lethargically. At some point he stops singing in his honey-smooth, mellow voice and begins humming along quietly. His posture gets lazy and his gaze wanders to the horizon where streaks of lavender and pink paint the evening sky as the sun disappears.

Tom clues in to Jensen's strange behavior first. He breaks off mid sentence to ask, "Hey is…is something wrong with Jensen?" A worried frown knots his eyebrows together and in two long strides Tom's standing in front of his friend. "You feeling okay, Jense?"

Jensen stops fingering his guitar and cocks his head, looking way up at Tom. The smile on his face is serene, even if it's somewhat lopsided. He gestures for Tom to come closer and when Tom kneels down to be at eye level with Jensen on his low deck chair, Jensen leans into him, resting his head on Tom's shoulder and nuzzling into his neck like an abandoned child who's starved for affection.

Tom gets a bemused look on his face and, reaching up to brush back the hair that's fallen onto Jensen's face, he asks, "What's wrong, Jensen?"

"Nothing's wrong with him. Leave him be." Christian growls, scowling at Tom as though he's committed a cardinal sin.

"Yeah Tommy, leave him be. If you want to talk to Jensen right now, you'll need to go through his travel agent first." Mike sends a mock salute Jared's way.

Huh, maybe Jared isn't nearly as stealthy as he thinks he is because, apparently, Tom isn't the first of their friends to clue in to Jensen's little trip and he's also not the second or the third. Apparently, Tom is the last.

Neither Jason nor Steve have said anything yet, but they're both watching Christian as though they expect him to go homicidal at any moment.

A flash of understanding crosses Tom's face. Giving Jensen's head one last pat, he eases away and stands up, sending a rueful smile toward Jared.

That's Jared's cue to step in before there's a misinterpretation of the rules. Misinterpretations are rare, but they do happen and when they do things can get ugly because Christian and Jared both tend to take the rules very seriously. It's not that the others don't appreciate the rules; it's just that there are sometimes grey areas. Jared acknowledges that fact. Christian doesn't.

Rule number two – don't take advantage of Jensen when he's wide open and defenseless.

Nudging Tom out of the way, Jared cups Jensen's chin and waits until he knows he has his beautiful boy's attention. "What do you say we put the guitar away for now, baby?"

"Okay," Jensen nods and, as soon as Jared has put the guitar back in its case, he stands up and puts both arms around Jared's neck. "Wanna dance with you, please."

The feel of Jensen's semi-hard cock sliding against his thigh as his boyfriend sways into his arms is all the enticement Jared needs.

All Jared has to do is nod at Jason for their friend to begin playing another of Jensen's favorite songs. The familiar chords flow around them, smooth and comforting, so unlike the heavy bass beat from the club. Chris and Steve soon join in and Jared feels a swell of emotion strong enough to take his breath away.

Jensen is a warm weight against his chest, looking up at him, gorgeous, green eyes unfocused, waiting for Jared to take the lead, to tell him what to do and how to do it. So eager to please.

Pulling his boyfriend in closer, both hands gripping his firm ass, Jared melds their bodies together until they're touching from thigh to shoulder. Jensen lowers his head, presses his full lips into the hollow of Jared's neck, and sucks while making the most delicious noises Jared has ever heard. The wet heat sends all the blood in his body straight to his cock. Jared moans and grinds his sudden erection against Jensen's.

"Fucking Hell." Chad's curse clears the fog of want from Jared's head and he looks up, scans the faces watching them. Honestly, he'd been so wrapped up in Jensen that he'd almost forgotten the main purpose of the evening.

His boy has a wide variety of kinks. His desire to be drugged into submission is only one of them and Jared is more than happy to indulge him in every way.

Jensen's friends love him, are loyal to him, and would do anything for him. When Jared had called to ask if they'd be willing to participate in this particular fantasy, they had all agreed. Chad a little too eagerly, but aside from that…

Jared thrusts his hips forward as he rocks them from side to side. Jensen gasps, his mouth releasing its suction grip from Jared's neck, and his head falls back slightly in response to the friction on his cock. Taking the opportunity to claim Jensen's vulnerable-looking, puffy lips, Jared leans in and mashes their mouths together.

What they're doing isn't so much dancing as it is simply swaying back and forth while grinding against each other. It's filthy and it's sloppy and it feels amazing.

When Jared pulls back from the kiss he sees that Jensen's eyes are closed. Whispering directly into Jensen's lightly-freckled ear, breath stirring the fine hairs at the nape of his boyfriend's neck, Jared says, "Open your eyes, baby. See, everyone's watching you. They all know how desperate you are, how crazy this makes you. They all know how much this turns you on, how your insides feel like they're on fire and at any moment you're going to go up in flames."

A shiver goes through Jensen's body. His eyes snap open and he begins to writhe and squirm, like he can't get enough, like it's never going to be enough, like he's going to die if he doesn't get more, more, more.

Holding Jensen in his arms is like trying to contain the elements themselves, primal and powerful and raw.

This is a very different Jensen, completely unlike his usual languid, sensual slide into drugged bliss. If this is how Jensen reacts to having his friends watch then they're going to have to do this more often.

This is fucking intense.

Every eye is on Jensen. Every eye except Christian's. Christian is looking down at his guitar, face set in a stormy mask.

"You can watch, Christian. He wants you to." Jared reminds Jensen's most loyal and supportive friend.

Christian looks up then and when his gaze meets Jensen's, his expression softens, turns fond and…

There's something else there, something that Jared doesn't have time to decipher right now. Not when he has an extremely steamy, aroused boyfriend to take care of.

"Turn around, baby. Let them see you." Jared maneuvers until he has Jensen's back against his chest.

Jensen complies but he whines at the loss of anything to rub his hard dick across.

"Easy, I'm gonna take care of it. I've got you." Jared murmurs.

Unzipping Jensen's jeans, Jared gets a hand under the waistband of his stunning boy's boxer briefs. He curls his fingers around the velvety smooth, heated length he finds there. Jensen's cock is stiff and pulsing with need in his hand.

"Come Jense. You can come." With a couple firm strokes from base to tip, Jensen is thrashing and moaning, come spurting to coat his belly and Jared's hand. It takes all Jared's strength to hold onto him when Jensen's knees buckle.

Christian rushes forward to lend a hand in keeping Jensen from hitting the deck and Steve hands him a napkin to clean up with.

"That was hot, man. He's something else. Take good care of him." Steve says, his voice infinitely gentle as he pats Jared on the back.

_****_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ ** ** _

The inside of Christian's house is undeniably masculine, decorated in earth tones of tan and varying shades of green, accented in cream. In his den, he has the largest flat-screen, hi-def, 3D television known to man with surround sound speakers, DVD player, and attached X-box.

Everyone is crashed out around the room, watching baseball on ESPN, Yankees vs. the Tigers. It's not too exciting, but they all need something to help them calm down after watching Jensen splinter into a million erotic pieces out on the deck. Jared is half-heartedly rooting for the Yankees while Chad is hollering as loudly as he can for the Tigers. Why is anybody's guess.

Jensen is curled up against Jared's side on the sofa, head tucked into his shoulder. Although he'd undoubtedly been wildly aroused and totally into the performance he'd given his friends outside, now he seems to need constant reassurance, as though he's scared Jared or his friends might be upset with him for some reason.

"That was incredible, baby. You were so good, absolutely amazing." Jared presses a loving kiss to Jensen's temple.

Instead of the drowsy purr of contentment his sweet boy would normally make right about now, he turns his head, hides his eyes, and fucking whimpers.

Jared's heart constricts. What's wrong here? What is he missing?

A quick glance around the room and Jared has his answer – there's a scowl on Christian's face and his knee is bouncing up and down a mile a minute.

Jealous. Christian is jealous. That's what this is all about. Christian is jealous and Jensen, being highly sensitive, is reading that jealousy as anger.

The pieces all fall into place and it's so obvious that Jared doesn't know why he hasn't noticed it before. Well, to be fair he's always suspected there was something in the overly-protective way Christian treats Jensen, but he'd thought it mostly amounted to the vulnerable vibe his boyfriend gives off and Christian's innately protective nature.

Part of him, the possessive part, wants to gloat and rub it in Christian's face. Jensen belongs to him and only him. The more mature part of him needs to fix this somehow. The sooner the better.

One look at his boyfriend, pressed miserably into his side, and it's no contest. The mature side wins hands down.

Hoping he isn't doing more harm than good, Jared calls over to their friend, "Hey Christian, trade places with me for a couple of minutes."

The expression on Christian's face quickly morphs into one of shock. He looks like someone has just offered him a million dollars and he suspects a trick or a joke.

Clutching at Jared's shirt, Jensen makes a sad little sound that gets muffled in Jared's collar.

"It's okay, Christian's gonna sit with you for a while. I'm not going far. I'll be right over there." He points at the recliner currently occupied by Christian then very deliberately uncurls his boyfriend's fist from its death grip on his shirt, kisses the delicate skin on the inside of his wrist, and stands up. "I love you."

It's hard to leave his boy sitting there when he's so insecure and Jared wonders if he's doing the right thing here. He can't stand the thought of a strained relationship between Jensen and his best friend though and this is the only thing he can think of to mend it before things get too awkward between them.

"Seriously man, get over there. He thinks you're mad at him." Jared makes a shooing gesture once he reaches Christian.

Christian looks over at Jensen and his eyebrows crease.

"You aren't mad at him, are you?" The thought of anyone being angry at Jensen is pretty farfetched; still, Jared has to ask.

"No, I…no." Brown hair shields his face as Christian bows his head.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go tell him."

"Yeah." Sighing, Christian walks the four steps to the couch as though he's a convicted man on his way to the damn hangman's noose, stooped shoulders, shuffling feet, the whole nine yards.

It would be funny as hell if it wasn't so fucking tragic because Jensen is watching him with these big, soulful eyes like he's lost his best friend and Jared just wants Christian to get over there and do something to wipe that expression away. Jensen should never be unhappy.

That should be a rule. Jared's officially making that one of the rules, right the fuck, now.

Christian sits next to Jensen, arm around his best friend's shoulders, and pulls him into a loose hug. Then he whispers something into Jensen's ear that Jared can't hear.

Whatever Christian said works. The hurt look on Jensen's face disappears, replaced with the contentment Jared had been expecting earlier.

Nestling into the crook of Christian's arm, Jensen reaches out to place one hand on his best friend's chest, right over his heart in a gesture so sweet and familiar, Jared has to take a deep breath to steady himself.

Jensen is one of the most tactile creatures Jared knows; he loves to touch and be touched. It's one of Jared's favorite things about him.

A smile of pure affection appears on Christian's face, the first smile he's worn since the margaritas came out. He holds Jensen's hand against his chest with one of his own and Jensen leans in to rest his head on his friend's shoulder, eyes getting a far-away, dreamy look in them.

Apparently so engrossed in the baseball game that he's unaware of the change in seating arrangements, Chad turns around to say something to Jared and does a double take when he sees Jensen snuggled up to Christian instead. "Wait a minute. Are we taking turns? Can it be my turn next?"

"No Chad." Everyone in the room says in unison.

With a huff, Chad turns to face the TV again. "Fine, be that way."

By the time the game is over and everyone starts getting ready to leave, Jensen is all but asleep on Christian's shoulder.

Jared thanks their friends for coming, assuring them that he and Jensen will be in touch to make plans soon.

When he goes to collect his boy from the couch, Jensen in disinclined to move, humming softly and blinking sleepy, unfocused eyes.

Adorable.

Shrugging, Jared lifts Jensen into his arms and carries him out to the truck, laughing when Tom makes a comment about his caveman routine.

They have the best friends in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the thing - it isn't about the sex.

Chad never believes him when he tries to explain it. He always responds with something like, "Oh come on Jayman, you can't expect me to fall for that."

And yeah, it may be fucking impossible to believe. But it's true. Because what the game is really about, what it MEANS, is that Jensen trusts Jared's discretion regarding what's in his best interests far more than he trusts himself. That's why Jared has carte blanche to drug Jensen anytime, anywhere, no holds barred, no restrictions. Nothing is off limits.

Not even when they're working. Not even when they're on set in the middle of a scene.

Jensen doesn't get a say in the matter and there's a very good reason for that.

After the first take, Jensen hops off the hood of the Impala and walks stiffly out of camera range, wiping a shaky hand across his eyes.

Jared watches him go, knowing that Jensen is going to need a few minutes to get himself under control.

The director, some guy they've only worked with a couple of times, walks over to where Jared is leaning against the sleek, black car. "Is Jensen all right?" The concern seems genuine which Jared appreciates. It helps that the guy's eyes are a little wet.

Jared looks around and notices there isn't a dry eye on set. He's not surprised. The scene is an emotional one and Jensen is knocking it out of the ballpark. The effort is taking a huge toll on him though.

"I'm not sure. I'll go ask him in a minute." He tells the director, Miller, the guy's name is Miller.

When Jensen turns around to head back to set, Jared makes sure he's there to meet his co-star/boyfriend halfway. "Hey, how about we tell'em we need a break? We can go to your trailer and I'll blow you. Bet I can make you come in under five minutes." He winks, hoping for a laugh or even just a smile.

Jared loves to goof off, say the most ridiculous things just to get a snicker out of Jensen. From the shy, stifled chuckles in front of friends and acquaintances to the can't-stop-laughing giggles on set in between takes to the head-throw-back in open, honest amusement reserved for when they're alone, Jared loves each and every time he can get Jensen to laugh.

Jensen's headspace is a fragile place right now though and the smile Jared gets is so tremulous that it just won't stay put no matter how hard Jared can see his boyfriend trying to hold it in place.

He wants to do something to help Jensen get through this scene. "Is there anything I can do?"

His words have the opposite effect from what he intends and a fresh tear runs down Jensen's face.

"No man, I just…you know…I have to get to this place inside, I have to make myself feel this way or I won't…" Jensen takes a shuddering breath. "Sometimes, it's hard to shut it off once it starts. My body doesn't recognize when the scene is over and I c-can't stop."

Jared hates how helpless he feels, but he completely understands where Jensen is coming from. Even though Jensen isn't method, the emotions have to come from somewhere real. You don't get be an actor of Jensen's caliber without learning to harness and use your own life experiences, the good and the bad, to hone your craft.

Jared puts a hand on Jensen's shoulder, offering as much comfort as he dares in front of the crew. Before he can say anything else though, the director joins them.

"I've got the camera angles all worked out for the next take. You guys ready to give it another shot?"

Jensen nods and walks off to take his mark. There's nothing for Jared to do except to follow him.

They've filmed the scene from several angles, they've done the takes to get close ups of Dean pouring his heart out and they've done the takes to capture Sam's reactions. By the time the director yells "CUT!" on the eighth take, Jensen's lower lip is quivering and Jared has to physically restrain himself from wrapping his arms around Jensen like a gigantic, Jared-sized, protective shield.

It's draining just to watch Jensen act out the scene. Jensen puts so much of himself into every nuance of his performance that Jared can only imagine how draining it must be for him. But no matter how much it costs him, Jensen will never agree to tell the director he can't keep going.

When Jensen walks off set again, shoulders hunched miserably, feet stumbling over the gravel road, Jared knows it's up to him to put a stop to this. "Hey Jodie, how's my favorite PA doing today?" He calls out to a passing young woman.

Charmed, Jodie stops in her tracks and smiles at him. "I'm great, Jared. What can I get for you?"

Jared makes it a point to know the names and at least a couple of things about every member of the crew. He knows that Jodie is originally from Australia and she's only been a PA for six months. "Can you bring me a couple bottles of water when you get a chance? It's kind of hot out here." He grins, showing her his dimples, and she blushes.

"Of course." As she scampers off, Jared turns to see how far Jensen's gone this time. His very talented, very stubborn, boyfriend has made it past the trailers and is still walking. That's the furthest he's gone yet which means things are getting worse for him. Jensen's gotten himself so strung out that he's liable to go off at the slightest provocation and reining it back in is taking every bit of resolve and grit he has.

Jodie returns quickly with two bottles of water and Jared does what he needs to do before heading out to intercept Jensen on his way back to set.

Holding out one of the two bottles to his boyfriend, Jared says, "Here, drink, you need to stay hydrated and it's fucking hot out here." He tips his own bottle back and drains half in one long series of swallows, watching as Jensen does the same, magnificent throat working.

"Thanks man, I needed that." Jensen wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Jared can't help but notice how the hand is still trembling, how Jensen won't make eye contact, how beads of sweat are rolling from his hairline down his neck to soak the collar of Dean's shirt.

Jensen's in a bad way and he's trying to hide it. Luckily, Jared can see right through it.

"You know Jense," Jared starts off conversationally, as though it's no big deal, "I think Miller has all the footage he needs for this scene. You've been rock-solid all day, we haven't messed up a single take. He should have more than enough. Anything else we film is just gonna end up on the cutting room floor."

It's all absolutely true. The director may want to use the afternoon sun for some lighting effect he has in mind, but it's nothing that can't be added in post-production.

Jensen starts shaking his head before Jared's even finished talking. "I don't want anyone to think I can't do this, Jared. I can do it better this time. I know I can."

And what the Hell! How can Jensen not see what everyone else on the crew sees, that he's already nailed this scene? The fangirls will be weeping for days.

Beautiful and talented and humble and stubborn. That's his boy.

Well, Jared can be stubborn too.

The drugs need time to work their way into Jensen's system so he needs a little diversion. They take the long way back and Jared successfully detours them over to the craft services tent, telling Jensen he needs a chocolate fix and he heard they have his favorite chocolate chip cookies today.

Jensen goes along willingly enough and by the time they get back to set, he's already beginning to get wobbly on his feet.

Even though they're filming outside using natural lighting, the heavy-duty cables attached to the sound equipment make navigating the set a hazardous proposition, especially for someone whose head is in the clouds instead of taking an active interest in where he's going.

One close call with Jensen's pretty face nearly making contact with the ground is all it takes to motivate Jared to play a more active role in getting his boyfriend safely to where he needs to be.

As docile as a lamb, Jensen allows himself to be guided to his chair on set, Jared's steadying grip on his elbow keeping him upright.

"Just stay here for a couple of minutes, Jense. I'll be right back." Jared promises as he looks around for Miller.

Probably because Jensen hasn't eaten much all day, the drugs have hit him hard. Jared can tell by his boy's soft, sweet expression that Jensen's world is now a fuzzy place where all his senses are heightened and his mind feels like it's drifting somewhere pleasant and problem-free. Production schedules and director's expectations no longer concern him. All decisions regarding his boyfriend's well-being now lie squarely on Jared's capable shoulders.

No way is Jared leaving Jensen alone and defenseless right now, so he only takes three steps and stops, keeping his boy clearly within view. He doesn't have to wait long for the director, clipboard in hand, to come in search of his actors.

Squinting into the sun, probably to gage how much time he has left, Miller makes as if to go around Jared to get to Jensen. Jared moves to block him without making it too obvious.

The director smiles, but it's a tight smile, an I-have-a-deadline smile. "Jared, you think you and Jensen can be ready to go again in, like, five minutes?" He taps his plastic clipboard with the pen he normally keeps behind his ear.

Jared shakes his head. "No, I don't think so." He keeps his voice sincere, yet decisive. There can be no doubt about how seriously he takes his responsibility. To the show, yes. But more importantly, to Jensen.

"Well then, how much time do you need? The sun is perfect right now. You see how it's reflecting off the Impala's mirror? It's going to be a great effect." Miller circles something on his clipboard before sliding the pen back behind his ear.

"I'm sure it's awesome, but I'd like you to do something for me first. Take a look at your principal actor for this scene and then tell me if we really need to do it again with the sunlight hitting the mirror at a slightly different angle from the previous takes." Stepping aside, Jared gestures toward his co-star.

With hooded eyes, Jensen sits slumped over in his chair, dried tear tracks trailing through the foundation on his cheeks, foundation that Shannon, their make-up artist, has reapplied seven times already today. He looks as though he could topple over at any minute and, yeah, that's got more to do with the drugs than anything else, but honestly, if it wasn't for the mellowing power of the drugs, Jensen would most likely look a lot worse.

Just then, Jensen's water bottle falls from his loose grasp. If he notices that he's dropped something, he doesn't react, doesn't reach down to pick it up.

Miller's gaze travels from Jensen to his clipboard and back again several times. Finally he sighs, tucks his clipboard under his arm and yells, "Okay everybody, that's a wrap for today. We're in the studio tomorrow. See you all bright and early."

On his way back to Jensen, Shannon bustles past him going in the opposite direction and Jared hears her mutter, "Oh thank God. That was brutal."

Kneeling next to his boyfriend's chair, Jared ducks to meet Jensen's wandering gaze. "I'm taking you to your trailer now, baby. You understand? No more filming today."

Jensen's lips crook up in a lazy half-smile. "Alrigh' Jared," he drawls, Texas twang evident. Then he stands hesitantly, lists to the side and makes a grab for Jared's shirt. "Whoa, 'm really dizzy."

"I know, but it's nothing you need to worry about." Jared slips an arm around Jensen's waist to keep him from falling.

On the way to the trailer, several members of the crew stop to congratulate them both on their amazing performances. Jared runs interference, thanking everyone and explaining how tired they are while keeping a protective arm around Jensen.

"No more filming." Jensen murmurs as they climb the steps to his double-wide trailer. "No more filming, that's what you said, right Jared?"

"That's right, baby. You were fantastic and you don't have to do any more filming today."

Among other things, Jensen's trailer has a very nice couch the color of charcoal and that's were Jared steers his weaving boyfriend as soon as he gets the door closed and locked behind them.

Jensen seems to melt into the cushions, every muscle in his body going lax including the ones in his neck as his head falls back and his eyes slip closed. Using a damp cloth from the bathroom, Jared carefully wipes the streaked foundation from his boy's face, paying special attention to the delicate skin underneath the sweep of his long lashes where they lie against his cheeks.

A pleased humming emanates from deep inside Jensen's chest and it reminds Jared of the sound a golden-manned lion might make if he was basking out on the savanna, sun-warmed and thoroughly satisfied. Such a huge difference from the emotionally wrecked young man of earlier in the day, struggling so hard just to maintain control.

"Hey, don't fall asleep." Jared warns, voice full of fond indulgence. "I want you to eat something first. You haven't had more than a cup of coffee and maybe a bite or two of your bagel and that was hours ago."

The words take a few moments to penetrate but, when they do, Jensen blinks his eyes open slowly while licking his bottom lip. "'M not hungry." Then he reaches for Jared. "C'mere, be with me."

Sinking onto the sofa next to his boyfriend, Jared watches in amusement as Jensen begins unbuttoning his long sleeve shirt for him, pushing impatiently at the multiple layers that make up Sam's wardrobe.

Jensen leans close and exhales into the skin under his jaw. The moist, warm air makes him shiver. Jensen's fingers finish with the buttons of his top shirt and drift down to play with the zipper of his jeans, rubbing at his growing erection through the denim. "Take these off."

Fuck! Jensen's voice is a husky, deep drawl, promising to fulfill every filthy fantasy Jared has ever had and then some.

Sex hadn't been on the addenda for today. Jared's only priority had been getting Jensen away from the seemingly endless ordeal that had been the day's shoot and then pampering him to within an inch of his life. But if sex is what Jensen wants, well…Jared can work with that. There will always be time later to implement his nefarious plans to cuddle his boyfriend to death.

"So that's the way it's gonna be, huh? You wanna be the one in charge?" Jared teases, cupping his boyfriend's chin in one palm and using the tips of his fingers to ruffle the soft hair at the nape of Jensen's neck. "You gonna boss me around, show me how you want it?"

Jensen's smile is equal parts shy and mischievous as he crawls into Jared's lap, straddling his thighs and curling forward to brush their lips together. Jared slides his tongue into the wet heat of Jensen's mouth, moaning when Jensen opens up to tangle their tongues together.

Jensen breaks the kiss to nuzzle at his corner of his mouth, licking a stripe along his cheek until he reaches the slight indentation there. "Tastes so good, Jared. Love your dimples so much." He presses his tongue into the slight dip and hums happily.

It's so silly that Jared has to smile which makes his dimple deeper and Jensen continues to suck and make enthusiastic slurping noises that should be kind of weird but only serve to turn Jared on even more.

When he can't take any more, Jared tips Jensen sideways off his lap and onto the couch. "Enough of that. We need to finish what you started." That said, he quickly shrugs out of the button down plaid shirt and pulls the t-shirt over his head, helping Jensen to do the same with Dean's Henley and tee combo.

The lightly-freckled expanse of Jensen's chest and his toned stomach beg for attention which Jared is more than willing to give. Kneeling next to the couch, Jared trails kisses from his gorgeous boy's collarbone all the way down to his navel where he swirls his tongue around the rim before dipping inside.

At the sharp intake of breath, Jared looks up through his bangs to see Jensen's head tipped back, mouth parted on a gasp and eyes closed.

Jensen seems to close his eyes a lot during sex.

That gives Jared an idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now where did you put that…" Muttering out loud, Jared leaves his sentence hanging when he finds what he's searching for in the bottom drawer of a cabinet next to the kitchenette. "Here it is." The square piece of navy blue fabric held aloft in triumph, Jared saunters back to where Jensen is sprawled on the couch, half-naked and flushed an attractive pink.

They've never used a blindfold before; Jared has always wanted to see his boyfriend's face, especially his expressive, green eyes. Even when clouded by the drugs, Jensen's eyes hold the key to his true emotions and Jared has never wanted that covered up before.

But there's something in the way Jensen keeps trying to close them, something that makes Jared think it's time to experiment. Maybe this is a kink Jensen hasn't gotten around to telling him about yet. Or maybe it's a kink Jensen isn't consciously aware of himself. Either way, it's Jared's job to figure this stuff out and make sure all of Jensen's needs are met.

He makes a show of folding the bandana diagonally into a serviceable blindfold, watching as Jensen licks his lips, eyes hooded, fingers twitching where they lie against his bare stomach.

It seems he has his boy's full attention.

"This is to keep you guessing. You can tell me what you want or you can show me what you want, but you won't be able to see what's coming next. Is that all right with you, baby?"

Jensen swallows hard as though his mouth has gone dry, then he nods his head once in a swift jerk of his chin.

The trust and faith Jensen gives him so freely make Jared pause for a second and he gets a little light-headed as a wave of gratitude and awe rolls through him.

He has to take a deep breath to regain his equilibrium before he can continue.

Then, slipping the ends of the blindfold behind the back of his boyfriend's head, Jared ties them together securely, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable.

It's a matter of seconds for Jared to strip out of his remaining clothing. Shoes, socks, jeans and boxers hit the floor one after another without finesse. There's no point in putting on a show when Jensen can't see. Getting Jensen completely naked, however, is a different matter. Jensen can't see, but he can certainly feel and his sense of touch has always been very important to him.

Time to see if the loss of his eyesight affects the way he reacts to being touched.

Palm flat, Jared caresses the rippled plane of his sensitive boyfriend's belly. The muscles contract as Jensen hisses a breath in between his teeth. Jared grins, pleased with the overall effect so far, and moves his hand lower until it slips beneath the waistband of Jensen's jeans and brushes against the spongy head of his cock where it strains upward.

Jensen's hips give an involuntary jerk. He seems to be caught on a knife's edge of pleasure, thrown off balance by his inability to tell where Jared will touch next. Wrapping his fingers around Jared's wrist, Jensen shoves at his hand to get it right where he wants it, directly over the bulge in his pants. Goal achieved, Jensen bucks into the pressure and slams his head back into the couch cushions.

"That's it, baby. Show me what you need." Jared encourages, giving in to his boy's unspoken demands by rubbing and squeezing the hard, throbbing flesh of his erection.

While Jensen thrusts into his hand, Jared takes advantage of the way his hips come off the couch to flick open the snap and unzip his jeans so that he can deftly tug them, along with the boxer briefs, off Jensen's thighs.

Jensen reaches for him again, but this time Jared easily evades his questing hand, opting to finish the job of removing his sweet boy's boots, socks and jeans instead. As he slides the denim off his legs and onto the floor, he says, "Gotta get you naked, sweetheart."

"Touch me. Jared, p-please." Jensen moans and a shudder rocks him.

Jared takes a moment to drink in the sight of Jensen, flushed and naked, where he reclines on the couch, the slight bow of his legs accentuated by his indolent sprawl. His long, hard cock curves up toward his belly, brushing the light brown trail of hair just beneath his naval.

He's so goddamn beautiful.

To look at him now it's hard to believe that, only an hour ago, he'd been an emotional wreck, strung out and desperate to prove his worth as an actor. As if he has anything left to prove at this point.

But now he's got his head tipped to rest against the back of the couch, lips parted in anticipation, breath coming in gentle puffs. The strain in his shoulders and neck muscles has evaporated, leaving him loose-limbed and relaxed. Just the way Jared likes to see him. Behind the make-shift blindfold, his pupils are probably so dilated they look like smoldering dark embers.

Jared licks his lips, takes a step closer, and draws just the very tips of his fingers across Jensen's chest. Goose bumps appear in their wake and Jensen moans, arching into the touch, seeking more. Jared chuckles darkly. His boy is so responsive.

Jared's rock-hard dick twitches, very interested in the proceedings. He reaches down with his free hand to cup his own balls, rolling them in his palm, tugging at the tender sack.

Biting his lower lip, Jensen sits forward. "I wanna ride you, Jared. Can I?"

The words pull a groan from Jared. "You're impatient today, huh baby?"

A blush steals across the tanned skin at Jensen's throat, rising to his cheekbones. He ducks his head as though to hide his sudden embarrassment.

That won't do.

"Come here," Jared says, voice husky with want as he goes to sit at the other end of the couch where they'll have plenty of room.

Standing, Jensen moves with an easy, fluid grace, even with the blindfold on. The drugs aren't making him clumsy or awkward anymore. Far from it. His movements are slower, more deliberate, as sinuous and graceful as a slinking panther. It's erotic as Hell.

Jared puts a hand on his elbow to guide him into position on his lap, Jensen's back to his front. The friction of Jensen's ass as it rubs across his dick sends a ripple of pleasure from his groin to the soles of his feet. With the flat of his tongue, Jared licks a stripe from Jensen's shoulder blade to the nape of his neck, nipping at the soft flesh at the juncture there.

Jensen hums appreciatively.

Between the cushions of the couch, Jared quickly finds the bottle of lube they keep for just this type of situation. He squirts a large dollop onto his fingers. They've done this enough that Jensen doesn't need much prep, especially when he's feeling all floaty and languorous. Two fingers inside the enveloping heat of his channel quickly graduate to three and then Jensen is writhing and keening like a wild thing. Jared can't wait another second. He has to have his cock inside his gorgeous, sweet boyfriend right-the-fuck now.

With one hand on either side of Jensen's hips, Jared lifts his boy up just enough to position him over his eager shaft. Jared's biceps bulge from the effort and there are sure to be finger shaped bruises in Jensen's soft flesh tomorrow. It excites him more than he would have thought possible to know that Jensen will carry his marks, the proof of their love and devotion, for days to come. Even if no one else ever sees the evidence of his possession, even if it stays a little secret shared only between the two of them, Jared can't help the shit-eating grin that spreads across his face at the very idea.

Jensen squirms, bare ass rubbing against the head of Jared's cock until he's all lined up. The sensation turns Jared's grin into an open-mouthed groan. He can feel Jensen's buttocks clenching and releasing beneath his hands, his puckered hole stretching, so needy.

Carefully, he lowers Jensen's body, sheathing himself inch by inch, letting gravity do most of the work. The heat is immediate and intense, mind-blowing. It causes his breath to catch for a moment. His chest tightens.

Jensen raises his arms overhead and reaches behind to entwine them around Jared's neck. As he does so, he lets his head fall back against Jared's shoulder, lean torso bowed outward, legs on either side of Jared's thighs. Only the balls of Jensen's feet and his toes reach the floor.

"How you feeling, baby? Are you okay?" Jared asks, Jensen's well-being first and foremost in his mind. He can never forget he has a job to do here, that Jensen is in a very vulnerable state, even more so than usual what with the blindfold coupled with the drug haze he's in, and Jared has a responsibility to protect him from anything that might cause him harm, including himself.

Head rolling lethargically from side to side, Jensen lets out a puff of hot air next to Jared's ear. "I love that you can do that - pick me up. I love the way it makes me feel...ungh...you don't even know. You...you...oh," his dreamy voice, thick with Texas twang, trails off as he begins to bounce and wriggle.

White sparks flash in front of Jared's eyes. The muscles of Jensen's channel constrict around him, pulsing, and it feels amazing. He lowers his head to nuzzle his boy's neck. "Fuck, that feels so good, Jense," he murmurs into the musky, warm skin.

Jensen rises up as high as he can on the tips of his toes and then sinks back down. Reading his boyfriend's intent, Jared thrusts up at the same time, meeting him halfway. He grinds into Jensen's ass and his vision swims out of focus with the intensity of the enveloping heat, the friction all around his cock, the pleasure that surges through him. Against the shell of his ear, Jensen makes a breathy series of noises that sound like a garbled combination of, "Jared" and "yes" and "oh." His breath smells of the cinnamon gum he sometimes chews in between takes.

They set up a slow, sensual rhythm, Jensen pushing himself up unto his toes, back arched, holding the position for a heartbeat before sliding back down, Jared using the strength in his upper arms and the handhold he has on Jensen's hips to help him keep the pace. Pressure builds in Jared's groin each time they come together. The speed gradually increases, becomes more urgent, almost frantic.

Jensen's thighs begin to quiver, whether from strain or impending climax, Jared isn't sure.

Taking his hands off Jensen's hips, he wraps one arm around his boy's middle to lock their bodies in place and uses the other to trace a path down Jensen's side to where his erection bobs against his belly. "Easy baby, I gotcha. Let me take over the hard part from here. I'm gonna make you feel so damn good."

Pre-come dribbles from Jensen's slit. Jared gathers some of the slippery liquid on his thumb as he fists the silky shaft. Jensen's fingers find his hair, blunt nails lightly scraping along his scalp.

Then Jared is thrusting up, harder, faster, tilting his pelvis until he finds just the right angle. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the trailer. Jensen keens and tugs a fistful of Jared's hair. The pain adds a delicious counterpoint to the nearly overwhelming pleasure coursing through him. The keening stops, there's a sharp intake of breath, and Jensen's cock jerks. Milky white globs of come spurt from the tip, covering his flat stomach and Jared's hand.

The last shred of Jared's control flies out the window. He bucks up one last time, heart hammering, and his release slams through him like a hurricane, leaving him breathless and spent.

It's all he can do to keep Jensen from sliding off his lap and onto the floor when his body goes completely limp in Jared's arms.

Somehow, he gets both arms around Jensen's chest, hefts him into a more secure position, and hugs him tightly so that there's no chance of him slipping. The couch is deep, the cushions overstuffed, and Jared relaxes back into them, Jensen draped over him like a heavy, warm blanket.

The trailer is quiet now, other than his own ragged breathing as he recovers from one hell of an orgasm. Jared could easily fall asleep this way. This close contact with the one person he loves more than anything else is more effective than the sweetest lullaby for lulling him to sleep. There's nothing better than having his boy, sated, content and so secure in his absolute trust that he can give himself up to Jared's care in this most intimate of ways.

Jensen's not fully conscious, that much Jared can tell from the weight of his limbs and his utter disregard for anything that may be happening around him. It's not uncommon for Jensen to fall asleep immediately after sex. It's also not unheard of for him to pass out for a few seconds or even minutes following an intense orgasm. The combination of the stressful shoot of earlier today, the cocktail of drugs Jared has given him, and the mind-blowing sex is probably responsible for his loss of consciousness.

Jared is perfectly happy to give Jensen all the time he needs to come around. After all, they have no place they need to be and no one is going to disturb them since they're done shooting for the day.

The blue bandana is still tied around Jensen's head, but it's gone a little crooked, one side covering an eyebrow instead of his actual eye. Jared chuckles and carefully reaches one hand over to pull it off. He kisses Jensen's temple and gets a sleepy little snuffle in return. It's fucking adorable.

Once he unties the knot in the bandana, it makes a very convenient cloth for wiping the come from his hands and Jensen's stomach. They can clean up more thoroughly at home, maybe take a shower together. Or a bath, a bath would be nice, Jared thinks.

He cards a hand through Jensen's hair and whispers, "Hey Jense, you ready to go home yet, baby? Ready to wake up a little so I can take you home?"

Jensen doesn't really need to wake up in order for Jared to get him home. If need be, Jared can always carry him out to the truck. The crew will all have packed up and left by now, so there won't be anyone around to see and, even if anyone did see, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Jared could always play it off as a joke of some kind.

Jensen's eyes flutter as though he's trying to open them, but is having a tough time. Patiently, Jared rubs his chest, talking to him in a low tone of voice, and waits.

If Christian were here, he would probably be getting anxious by now. Patience isn't exactly one of his strong points and Jensen tends to bring his protective streak out in spades. Not that Jared can blame him, seeing as how he feels the same way.

If Chad were here, well...maybe it's best not to think about what Chad would want to do. The guy has no fucking clue what words like trust and responsibility even mean. That's not to say he doesn't have his good characteristics too, it's just that Chad is not the guy you ask to hold your hot dog at the ball park when nature calls and expect it to be there when you get back. Jared knows this from experience.

Eventually, Jensen's eyes open and he searches out Jared's face. With some shuffling and maneuvering, Jared manages to get out from under him so it's easier for them to look at each other.

"You're back," he says, fondly.

Licking his lips, Jensen nods, but then he ducks his head, frown lines apparent at the corners of his mouth.

Well crap!

Worry forms a pit in Jared's stomach. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jensen looks up and quickly away again. His voice is barely there when he says, "Do you...do you think there's something wr-wrong with me? Am I m-messed up, to need this?" As he speaks, he makes a vague hand gesture.

Jared has to lean in to hear the last of Jensen's question because the words are so faint. What he hears floors him. How could Jensen think that?

"Of course not!" he says, a little too vehemently if Jensen's slight flinch is anything to go by. Softening his tone, he continues. "Wanting or even needing something different from other people doesn't make you messed up and I refuse to let you think that about yourself."

Jensen's lower lip sticks out in a pout. Jared can see he needs more convincing.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Jensen. Lots of people have desires that aren't considered mainstream. Lots of people have kinks that they're afraid to tell anyone about. But you? Jensen, you're brave. You weren't afraid to tell me what you needed. You trusted me with something very precious and you'll never know how happy that makes me. I love this, baby. I love what we have and I love you, more than anything."

Jared frames Jensen's face in both his hands and leans in to press their lips together. The kiss is sweet and chaste, their moist breath mingling.

Jensen is the first to pull away. Smiling shyly, he puts his arms around Jared's neck to rest their foreheads together. "I love you, too. There's no one else I'd let do this."

"And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Jared affirms. "All you have to do is ask."

Jensen's smile becomes playful. ""M ready to go home now. Carry me?" he asks.

"As you wish," Jared replies.

 **The End**.


End file.
